


Change of Plans, Dean Winchester

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Omega Verse, SPN A/B/O Big Bang, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've been working for too long, and Dean decides a break could do you both some good.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 99





	Change of Plans, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is lowkey shit, im not that good at writing smut lmao

Sighing, you put your book face down on the library table, leaning forward to rest your elbows on the tabletop and your forehead in your hands. You'd been researching different monsters, ones thought to have been extinct or not located locally, for hours. And it was starting to take a toll. 

"Hey," 

You jump and look up to see Dean, who walks around to you and gently puts his hands on your shoulders. "You look like you could use a break," 

"No," You mutter softly and lifts your head, reaching for the book again. "I need to finish the book, then I'll take a break," 

His head dips down to nuzzle into the base of your neck, pressing soft kisses just below your jaw. "Like I said, you could use a break," His hands slowly slide from your shoulders down your arms and moving to sit on your waist. 

Dean's lips graze your collar bone before he latches on just above and his teeth nip at the sensitive skin. Inhaling deeply, you let your head fall back into his shoulder. Slick starts to slowly leak from your aching cunt, a heartbeat in between your legs that you can hardly ignore. "Dean please-" 

"Please what?" He hums against your skin, teeth nipping further up on your neck. 

"Please, knot me," You whine as slick starts to pool in your pants. "Please Alpha," 

"if you insist," Dean grunts, grinning as he stands up straight and works at his belt. "Pants down, over the table," He commands and you obey. 

Quickly unzipping and shoving your pants down to your ankles, you bend over the table and arch your back til your ass is in the air and breasts pushed down against the table. Watching him finally end his struggle with the belt and fling it aside along with shirt, you let out an impatient whine. "Alpha, please," 

"Hold on baby," he growls and shoves his pants down to his ankles, kicking them off and to the side. Stepping closer to stand behind you, he slowly drags two fingers up your cunt and grins at the slick that collects. "You're so wet for me baby," 

You choke out a moan, pressing back against his fingers. "Please, I want to feel you inside me," 

"Always so needy," He chuckles and makes a show of licking your juices from his fingers. Once his fingers are clean, he brings his hand down onto your ass cheek in a smack and lines himself up, letting the tip of his cock rub against your entrance. "Tell me what you want," 

"You," You breathe out, but it comes out whiny, needy, and desperate. "I need you inside me, I need your knot," 

Without much warning he fully sheathes himself inside you and lets out a deep groan, his blunt nails digging into the skin of your hips. "Fuck," He growls, slowly pulling back out and sliding back out before repeating to build a slow rhythm. 

You whine, rocking into his thrusts. The stretch of him inside you is so good, so filling, but you need more. "Faster," You sigh, your knuckles turning white as you curl your fingers over the side of the table, grasping desperately. "Alpha, please, faster," 

"Faster?" Dean grunts between thrusts and chuckles deeply. Using his foot to kick yours further apart, wrapping his hands tighter around your waist before thrusting back in and starting again at a more bruising pace. 

"Alpha!" You moan loudly, back arching to push your ass further up to him. Your ass cheeks are reddened and small crescent shaped bruises are already starting to form beneath his fingernails, and you know they'll be a pretty shade of purple by tomorrow. 

Without warning, Dean's arm slides beneath your chest and pulls you up to press against his back. His teeth nip at the skin of your neck, pinching and making small nicks and marks. "Feel so good, omega," He mumbles, against your skin before his lips latch on just above the glimmering scar of your mating claim. 

Feeling his knot start to catch at your entrance between thrusts, your eyes close and you let your head fall back into his shoulder. "Give me your knot," You beg shamelessly, moaning loudly. "Please, Dean I need your knot," 

"I know baby," He pants, thrusts starting to grow more sloppy and gripping onto you tighter, almost more needy, as the knot at the base of his cock continues to form. "You're gonna be so round with my pups," 

"Yes!" You push further into him, lips falling open in a small circle. 

He groans, thrusting up into you harshly and his knot popping in and locking into your cunt. 

You push back your ass up and into his hips, letting out a high whine as you turn your head and nuzzle your nose into the crook of his neck. 

"A break worthwhile, huh?" Dean chuckles and nips at the back of your neck. 

You opened your mouth to talk before you both heard the bunker door swing open. Your eyes widened as you reached for your flannel that'd been discarded to the floor, but let out a harsh whine as Dean's knot tugged at your entrance, still locked on. 

He grunted, arm wrapping around your hips to keep you close as he bent to grab the flannel, pulling it up to cover your chest just as Sam stepped around the corner. 

"I- Shit!" Sam stopped and spun around, eyes clenched shut and face twisted in disgust. "The table? Seriously?"

You cower below Dean, glancing back at him silently before looking to Sam, the flannel still barely covering yourself and Dean. "Sorry Sam, I'll clean it," 

"Please, do," Sam sighs in exasperation as he hurries towards the hallways, eyes still clenched shut. 

Dean chuckles behind you, peppering sloppy kisses up the side of your face as his knot finally loosens enough to pull out. He bends over and gathers the both of your clothes in a quickness, turning to wink at you. "Come on baby, we can go to my room for round two,"


End file.
